Called 5
8:31:27 PM Josie: Rycroft wakes up the next day sans new girlfriend, but with something very heavy on his feet on top of the covers. It's Faye, who is very very asleep. 8:35:07 PM Rycroft: Rycroft tries to move his feet! 8:42:10 PM Josie: She wakes up, and eyes him, unamused. 8:43:18 PM Josie: She even growls a little bit. 8:44:54 PM Rycroft: Yeah, well don't sleep on my legs. 8:44:58 PM Rycroft: Rycroft gets out of bed. 8:48:37 PM Josie: Faye: Your legs were *there.* 8:49:10 PM Rycroft: And now I need them elsewhere. you can stay on the bed. 8:49:23 PM Josie: Faye: Not the same. 8:49:34 PM Josie: She grumbles, and wanders into the living room. 8:49:51 PM Rycroft: Rycroft gets dressed and gives Leon a call. 8:50:02 PM Josie: Tess is watching TV, flipping through the channels idly; no sign of the kid yet this morning-night. 8:50:28 PM Rycroft: Actually, he'll text first. 8:50:38 PM Josie: What does he text? 8:51:18 PM Rycroft: "You free? I wanted to ask you something. Wanted to make sure you can speak on the phone." 8:55:03 PM Josie: Leon texts back. "OK2t." 9:01:00 PM Rycroft: .... I hope that means he's okay to talk. Because I can't do this with hime over text. 9:01:02 PM Rycroft: Rycroft calls him! 9:04:08 PM Josie: Leon: Ry! What's up? Is something broken? Do you need a new button? I have buttons. I can hem it. I can, God forbid, make you *new clothes.* 9:05:10 PM Rycroft: No, thanks Leon, the clothes you gave me are fine. I have another issue. A fae followed me home. She was eating dear in a park outside the city. 9:05:33 PM Josie: Leon: ... she followed you *home*? You didn't feed her, did you? 9:05:45 PM Rycroft: No. 9:06:03 PM Rycroft: I got hired by a park ranger to go check out some mysterious deer mutilations. 9:06:09 PM Rycroft: She's not sure how she got here. 9:07:13 PM Rycroft: I told her if she behaved herself, I'd see if I could help get her home. I was wondering if you had any insight or advice. 9:10:45 PM Josie: Leon: Is she Seelie or Unseelie? 9:11:20 PM Rycroft: I have no idea. 9:11:41 PM Josie: Leon: ... well, she didn't eat you overnight and wreck your house, did she? 9:11:43 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks at her. "Hey, you part of a court?" 9:12:22 PM Josie: Faye rolls her eyes. 9:12:32 PM Josie: Leon: ... probably a hopeful sign, probably. 9:12:38 PM Rycroft: Rycroft talks to Leon. "Okay, she rolled her eyes at the question." 9:17:47 PM Josie: Leon: ... less of a hopeful sign. 9:17:59 PM Josie: Leon: I had a great-grandfather that *ate* humans, is all I'm saying. 9:18:11 PM Josie: Leon: And that was eventually. Generally the ones he didn't eat wished he had. 9:20:15 PM Rycroft: Well, now she's humanish looking. When I found her she was basically Darwin's Grabbag. 9:21:02 PM Josie: Leon: Ah, oldworld stuff, then. Nature spirit. Probably. Listen, maybe I should come over. 9:21:19 PM Josie: Leon: I forget, do you do vests? 9:21:39 PM Rycroft: Yeah, if you want, that would be great. Um. Yeah, I'm good with vests, actually. I have a couple houseguests right now. 9:22:43 PM Josie: Leon: Oh good, I can bring... well I can stop by and fetch some blood, are any of them premortality? 9:23:15 PM Rycroft: No. We're all supernatural monstrosities here. 9:26:13 PM Josie: Leon: Oh, all right. Well, want me to bring takeout, then? 9:27:08 PM Rycroft: I'll order something for you. Least I can do. 9:27:54 PM Josie: Leon, for what it's worth, is still very much alive; he also functions as a blood doll of sorts for Ry's mom. This is a bit of an aberration; anyone with any significant amount of fae blood is in even more danger with a vampire than a normal human, so they tend to avoid them. Fae blood is heady stuff, almost like a drug. As a result there isn't much love lost between fae and vampires and they tend to avoid each other if at all possible. 9:29:31 PM Josie: For a long time they were in a kind of a cold war, even, though that ended decades ago. These days it's uneasy truce. 9:29:51 PM Josie: Leon: Nah, let me fetch it up. And your fae, she was eating deer? 9:30:15 PM Rycroft: Yeah. 9:31:30 PM Josie: Leon: I'll get something for her too. ... I'll need help carrying it all up. Be there in half an hour or so. 9:32:04 PM Rycroft: all right, I'll meet you. I appreciate it. 9:33:16 PM Josie: Leon: No problem. See you soon. 9:33:21 PM Josie: He hangs up. 9:33:50 PM Josie: Lizard wanders in, rubbing her eyes. 9:34:26 PM Rycroft: Rycroft hangs up. "Okay. Leon's on his way over." 9:34:45 PM Josie: Faye gapes at her for a few seconds; then she wails and drops to her knees in front of Liz. Liz, as you might imagine, looks confused. 9:35:27 PM Rycroft: ....wait, what? 9:36:16 PM Josie: Faye: DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEE. 9:36:24 PM Josie: Liz: I don't know! What'd I do! 9:36:44 PM Rycroft: Faye? ... what's going on here? 9:37:29 PM Josie: Faye: YOU NEVER SAID SHE WAS HERE YOU NEVER SAID 9:40:28 PM Rycroft: I didn't know you knew her. Maybe you can explain. 9:40:50 PM Josie: Liz: I don't know her! I've never seen anybody that looked like *that*! 9:40:56 PM Josie: Liz bursts into (bloody) tears. 9:41:10 PM Rycroft: Not you, Lizard! you didn't do anything wrong. 9:41:14 PM Rycroft: Faye. 9:41:20 PM Josie: Tess has stood up from the couch, but is very carefully not making any threatening moves. 9:42:09 PM Josie: Faye: You NEVER SAID she was here! 9:42:57 PM Rycroft: Who was here? This is Lizard. She's my ward, I'm supposed to protect and look after her. Now you explain what you're on about. 9:44:12 PM Josie: Faye: Human doesn't have any manners! It's not his fault, don't hurt him, he smells good! 9:45:06 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks at Liz. "Lizard, ask her to explain herself. maybe she'll answer you." 9:45:30 PM Josie: Liz: I-I... 9:45:49 PM Josie: She's crying pretty hard. Tess grabs a kleenex box and hands it to her, but doesn't take her eyes off Faye. 9:47:37 PM Rycroft: Rycroft puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Lizard. This is Faye. She's a Faerie. And apparently you're very important to her." 9:49:32 PM Josie: Liz uses the kleenexes, finds they're full of blood and shudders. 9:50:02 PM Josie: Faye: You TOUCHED her. 9:50:58 PM Rycroft: I am beginning to get impatient and the crazy woman yelling and kneeling is scaring her. You need to explain what the hell is going on. 9:51:34 PM Josie: Faye sniffs. "Yer human." 9:52:07 PM Rycroft: You keep talking and not answering my questions. 9:52:14 PM Josie: Faye: You wouldn't understand. 9:52:19 PM Josie: Lizard: *I* don't understand. 9:52:28 PM Rycroft: Rycroft is now standing somewhat between Faye and Liz. 9:53:46 PM Josie: Faye tries to sidle around so she can see Lizard. 9:53:57 PM Josie: Faye: Can't tell *you*, you're a human! 9:54:47 PM Rycroft: Then tell *her*. 9:55:21 PM Josie: Faye: Oh yeah, I'm gonna fall for *that* one. 9:55:42 PM Josie: She tries to nudge past Ry to get to Liz. 9:55:54 PM Rycroft: Ry runs interception. 9:57:15 PM Josie: Faye: Not going to *hurt* the Lady. 9:57:18 PM Josie: She glowers at Ry. 9:57:30 PM Josie: Liz: I... what does she even want? 9:58:56 PM Rycroft: Why should I trust you? I'm just a human, I wouldn't understand. 9:59:04 PM Josie: Faye: *She* knows. 9:59:09 PM Josie: Liz: I do *not*! 9:59:17 PM Josie: Faye: ... well you *should.* Not my fault. 9:59:19 PM Josie: Faye sniffs. 10:02:38 PM Josie: Faye: *Can't* talk on it to an outsider. 10:04:41 PM Rycroft: Well, this is an awkward situation you've found yourself in, then. 10:05:10 PM Josie: Faye growls. "Nah, *listen.*" 10:05:18 PM Josie: Faye: I can't talk on it. To an *outsider.* 10:05:45 PM Rycroft: I'm not leavin you alone with her. I do not trust you. 10:06:44 PM Josie: Faye barks a laugh. "Oh, she's *got* you, does she? Young one, doesn't know what she's doing but all the same. Fine then. Doesn't matter. 10:06:56 PM Josie: She slinks away onto the couch, glowering, and curls up in one corner of it. 10:08:34 PM Rycroft: Rycroft rolls his eyes. 10:08:50 PM Josie: Lizard: But I don't understand. 10:08:55 PM Josie: Ry's buzzer rings. 10:09:00 PM Josie: Leon: Hey, I'm here. 10:09:48 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks at Tess. "Watch her. i''m going to go meet Leon at the door. And if she gets out of hand, grab the fireplace poker." 10:10:27 PM Josie: Tess: No problem. I'm more of a baseball bat kinda girl, but it is all good. 10:10:41 PM Rycroft: Rycroft goes to meet Leon. 10:11:47 PM Josie: He's got several boxes with him. 10:12:43 PM Josie: Leon is bulky for a faeblooded person--about average for a human, in other words, and although he's a shade on the pretty side he's pretty masculine in nature. He has white-blonde hair and he's almost--but not quite--as pale as a vampire. 10:13:08 PM Rycroft: Rycroft helps him. "So, you know about the girl that I'm looking after? The one rose asked mom to get me to look after?" 10:13:49 PM Josie: Leon: She didn't say much about it, just that she wasn't sure you were ready for parenthood. ... I think she was joking. Probably. 10:14:50 PM Rycroft: Well, she's a good kid. Hasn't been an issue so far. But when Faye saw her, she dropped to her knees and freaked out. Maybe she has fae blood. 10:16:06 PM Josie: Leon: ... a *vampire* with fae blood? That's... well, it's not totally impossible. 10:16:15 PM Josie: Leon: But it's really close. 10:16:16 PM Rycroft: Lizard has no idea what's going on. But we know that her maker messed with her head pretty badly. 10:17:20 PM Rycroft: ... and if he was hopped on FAe blood -- no offense -- that could explain all the crazy he apparently had. 10:18:09 PM Josie: Leon: No, it's not terribly common to be resistant to it, either. 10:19:55 PM Rycroft: When I asked Faye what was going on she I was human and she couldn't me. She insinuated that she could tell Liz alone, but I don't trust her. The folktales are extremely explicit on this subject. Again, no offense. 10:20:02 PM Rycroft: But maybe Faye will tell you. 10:20:28 PM Josie: Leon: And I'm ... only a quarter. Even so I have to be careful. I don't... really hang around your mom's friends much, you know? 10:21:03 PM Josie: Leon: No offense taken, I've read the stories too. 10:21:10 PM Josie: He loads Rye up with boxes for the elevator ride. 10:21:32 PM Josie: Leon: ... or is it an eighth, I don't know. Not much, anyway. 10:21:56 PM Josie: Leon: Anyway, the point is, probably a good idea to be careful. I doubt she'll tell me either, though. They're about as racist as anybody. She'll read me as human. 10:22:16 PM Rycroft: I know. But if you freak out and drop to your knees because Lizard is a Faerie Princess of the Chosen One or the Memory-Erased Black Queen of the Unseelie court, that will be telling. 10:23:12 PM Josie: Leon: I... do not think I'm Fae enough to sense magic at that bone-deep of a level, Ry. 10:23:48 PM Josie: Leon: I'm barely even magic. But I'll do what I can. 10:24:36 PM Rycroft: Any insight you can offer will be great. I do appreciate it, Leon. I know a mage or two I'm going to call that might be able to get her home and out of my hair. 10:27:30 PM Josie: Leon: Right. 10:27:57 PM Josie: When Ry opens the door to his apartment there's no sign of Faye! 10:28:12 PM Josie: But only because she's turned into a many-tailed fox. Still blue, though. 10:28:56 PM Josie: And still lying on the couch. 10:29:08 PM Josie: Leon: Wow, nice... blue fox you've got there. That's her, isn't it? 10:29:21 PM Rycroft: Yes. 10:29:26 PM Josie: The fox opens one eye, whuffles, and closes it again, looking distinctly unimpressed. 10:29:54 PM Rycroft: Leon, this is Tess, and Lizard. This is Leon. He's my mom's boyfriend. 10:30:03 PM Josie: Lizard just stands here awkwardly, face still streaked with bloody tears. 10:30:13 PM Josie: Tess: He knows me. Well, sort of. 10:30:29 PM Josie: Leon: Oh, right, you're the one who always stands next to the prince and looks scary. Nice to meet you! 10:30:50 PM Josie: Tess: Aww, you sure know how to butter a girl up. Thanks! 10:31:00 PM Josie: Leon: So you're Lizard, huh? 10:31:15 PM Josie: He offers a hand to Liz, who looks at it for a second, blinking, before shaking his hand. 10:31:37 PM Josie: Leon: Nice outfit. Might need a bit of color, though--do you have any scarves? 10:32:49 PM Josie: Liz: I don't... think so. 10:33:04 PM Josie: Leon: Hmm, we'll have to see what we can do. 10:33:24 PM Josie: Leon: Nice to meet you. I'm a friend of Ry's mom's. 10:35:14 PM Josie: Liz looks at Ry, hesitating. 10:35:27 PM Rycroft: What's wrong? 10:35:57 PM Josie: Leon: Oh, by the way, plenty of blood in that box there. I just got a selection, wasn't sure what you like. Or how taste even really works with vampires. 10:36:11 PM Josie: Liz: I just... I don't know what's going on. Or *anything.* 10:37:10 PM Josie: Leon starts unpacking. There are four vests for Ry in there, four pouches of blood and there's also a sweater. The sweater looks slightly lumpy. 10:38:32 PM | Edited 10:38:40 PM Josie: Leon: As you can see, I'm teaching Anne to knit. 10:38:58 PM Rycroft: So she knit me a sweater? 10:39:03 PM Josie: Leon: Yep. 10:39:11 PM Josie: Leon: ... well, she is your mom. 10:40:16 PM Josie: Leon: The imperfections make it interesting. 10:40:19 PM Josie: He grins. 10:40:42 PM Rycroft: It does looks pretty warm. 10:40:54 PM Rycroft: Rycroft starts unpacking boxes. 10:45:03 PM Josie: It's mostly clothes. There's a gyro in there too, though, which Leon takes, and then there's also a package of what looks like a raw steak. 10:48:20 PM Josie: Leon addresses the fox. "So, you're Faye, huh? And you want to go home?" 10:48:36 PM Josie: Faye opens one eye again. "Not leavin'. Shtayin'." 10:48:56 PM Rycroft: Rycroft narrows his eyes. "That wasn't the deal." 10:49:06 PM Josie: Tess doles out the blood to everyone, tossing one bag in the fridge and hadning two to Ry. "You mind?" 10:49:22 PM Josie: Faye: *She* needs me. 10:50:05 PM Rycroft: No, she doesn't. She doesn't even like you. 10:50:22 PM Rycroft: Also, this is my home. 10:50:28 PM Rycroft: and I dno't want you here. 10:50:56 PM Josie: Faye: She doesn't know! It's not *safe*. 10:51:21 PM Rycroft: Uh huh. 10:51:59 PM Josie: Leon bites into his sandwich. 10:52:06 PM Josie: Faye: She *needs* me. 10:52:42 PM Rycroft: Do you need her, Lizard? 10:53:05 PM Josie: Lizard: I didn't need *anyone* until some crazy guy bit me! 10:53:11 PM Josie: Faye: You *bit* her? 10:53:37 PM Rycroft: Don't be an idiot. Of course I didn't. 10:54:00 PM Josie: Faye relaxes, hackles back down. 10:54:05 PM Josie: Faye: Good. 10:54:21 PM Rycroft: The one who made her a vampire is dead. 10:55:30 PM Josie: Leon: So, what's the deal with her, anyway? 10:55:49 PM Rycroft: With who? 10:55:50 PM Josie: Faye rolls over on her back and eyes Ry pointedly. 10:56:00 PM Josie: Leon: With Lizard. 10:56:07 PM Josie: Lizard: I don't know! 10:58:26 PM Rycroft: She's an artist. Some damn Toreador changed her. He's dead now, and I was asked to look after her and show her the ropes. 10:58:35 PM Josie: Leon: Hey, it's all right. I'm part fae myself, you know? There's worse things to be. If you even are. I can't tell. 10:58:46 PM Josie: Faye: Your nose is *dead.* 10:59:08 PM Josie: Leon: Oh, she's a Torrie. I bet she'd make a good model. 11:03:23 PM Josie: Liz: ... what? 11:03:33 PM Josie: Leon: Oh, that whole "I'm the prettiest" thing you do. 11:03:50 PM Josie: Leon: Don't worry about it, I'm just thinking ahead. Someday I'm gonna do Milan. 11:03:56 PM Josie: Leon: But that day is not today. 11:04:08 PM Josie: Tess waits for Ry to pop a blood bag for her. 11:04:24 PM Josie: Faye sniffs the air, and then makes for the package of steak. Leon hands it to Ry. 11:04:55 PM Rycroft: Rycroft does so! 11:05:05 PM Rycroft: Rycroft is gentlemanly like that. 11:05:28 PM Rycroft: For Tess, that is. Then he unwraps the steak and puts it on a plate. 11:05:33 PM Josie: Tess smiles, and says thanks, and brushes his hand a little longer than is totally necessary when he hands it back. 11:06:04 PM Josie: Faye eyes the plated steak and licks her chops. 11:14:52 PM Rycroft: Rycroft sets it down on the table in front of her. 11:15:40 PM Josie: She sniffs at it, and then looks at Lizard. 11:16:06 PM Josie: Liz: ... what? 11:16:28 PM Josie: Faye: May I, Lady? 11:16:44 PM Josie: Liz: ... why are you asking *me*? It's not even my house really! Yes, go ahead. 11:16:53 PM Josie: Faye starts devouring the steak. 11:16:58 PM Josie: Leon raises his eyebrows at Ry. 11:17:37 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods at Leon. "See?" 11:21:17 PM Josie: Leon: Royalty, I'd imagine. Although... normally part-humans *can't* be. 11:21:21 PM Josie: Faye: Shows what you know. 11:27:44 PM Josie: Faye devours the steak. 8:30:22 PM Crow: Now let's see, where WERE we. 8:32:28 PM Crow: Ah yes. 8:32:31 PM Crow: Leon came over. 8:32:46 PM Crow: Faye freaked out on seeing Liz for the first time. 8:33:06 PM Crow: Tess slept with Ry (everybody's jammies stayed well on, though there was a bit of snuggling). 8:33:45 PM Crow: And Faye is eating steak, Leon has real human food and Tess has a nice bloodbag, as does Ry. Liz hasn't touched hers; she seems upset. 8:39:42 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks at Liz. "You okay?" 8:40:42 PM Crow: Liz sighs. "I wish I knew what was going on." 8:43:39 PM Crow: Ry's cellphone chirps at him. 8:44:41 PM Rycroft: He checks to see who it is, first. 8:44:48 PM Crow: It's Rose. It's a text message! 8:47:08 PM Crow: "How's it going?" 8:49:36 PM Crow: Leon finishes his sandwich and starts taking apart some of the boxes he brought. Several vests--Ry looks nice in vests. :) And the other stuff. 8:50:21 PM Rycroft: Ry texts back. "Complicated. Lizard might be Fae royalty? Or something." 8:52:04 PM Crow: She doesn't answer right away. 8:52:34 PM Crow: Tess finishes her bloodbag and tosses it in the garbage, patting Lizard on the shoulder. "Drink up. It'll be all right." 8:52:52 PM Crow: Faye *eyes* Tess, shaking her head. 8:54:53 PM Crow: Lizard sighs, and takes a sip from the bag. 8:57:49 PM Crow: Leon: The matching ties are in the little boxes, but there are a couple of extra ones that are meant to coordinate and *not* match, because matchy-matchy is very out right now. 9:00:08 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods. "Thanks, Leon." 9:00:55 PM Crow: Rose texts again. "Did she come into contact with a fae?" 9:01:38 PM Rycroft: "There's one in my living room. It was killing deer in a park." 9:03:16 PM Crow: Rose: I don't suppose you'd be willing to eat it. 9:03:36 PM Rycroft: "It would make things less complicated, wouldn't it." 9:03:47 PM Crow: Rose: If you don't want to, I can send people to do it. 9:06:50 PM Rycroft: "I made a deal with her, told her I would see if I could get her back where she came from if she behaved. But now she's saying that she's not going anywhere, and plans on staying to protect Lizard, or something." 9:07:55 PM Crow: Tess is standing just a bit to Lizard's side and a bit forward; it would only take her one step to interpose herself between Liz and Faye. 9:08:43 PM Crow: Faye is still looking like a blue fox on the couch, sulking. Leon wanders over and tentatively holds a hand out; Faye nips the air near it. Leon persists and gives her a tummy rub. 9:11:52 PM Crow: Rose: Is she ready to be presented yet? 9:12:07 PM Rycroft: "It's been a day. Not yet." 9:13:05 PM Crow: Rose: Then we're going to have to deal with your fae friend somehow. It'll buy us some time. 9:13:27 PM Crow: Faye is all splayed out on Leon's lap. Mmm, tummyrub. 9:17:56 PM Rycroft: "Any suggestions? You know any magicians that might have a way to get her back?" 9:18:29 PM Crow: Rose: DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT SENDING HER BACK. 9:18:41 PM Crow: Rose: ... I hate all-caps but there is a time and a place. 9:19:15 PM Crow: Liz: ... is she really a fox or a person? 9:19:20 PM Crow: Tess: Yes. 9:20:26 PM Rycroft: "What am I supposed to do then? Just kill her?" 9:22:09 PM Crow: Rose: If you can't I'll think of something. Just DO NOT let her go back. DO NOT let her speak to other fae. 9:22:34 PM Crow: Rose: We can always hold her in custody for a while. 9:25:26 PM Rycroft: "All I know is that she flipped out when she saw Lizard. Got on her knees, called her 'my lady' and all. She wouldn't explain it to me. She would only tell Lizard. But I'm not leaving her alone with the Fae." 9:26:47 PM Crow: Rose: DO NOT leave her alone with the Fae either. 9:27:26 PM Crow: Rose: Do you want to kill her, have her killed or put her in custody? 9:35:27 PM Rycroft: "... I'll let you know." 9:36:53 PM Crow: Rose: When? 9:41:40 PM Rycroft: "When I figure it out myself." 9:42:16 PM Crow: Rose: Just to be clear on this, if anybody finds out about this Lizard could be killed. 9:42:28 PM Crow: Leon: She seems friendly enough. 9:42:39 PM Crow: Tess: ... yeah, I think she likes you better than us. 9:43:04 PM Rycroft: "I know." 9:43:39 PM Crow: Rose: I don't want that either. 9:43:45 PM Crow: Rose: I already booked a flight back. 9:46:33 PM Rycroft: "Right." 9:48:41 PM Crow: Rose: I know I should have told you. I'm sorry. I thought it would be safer if you didn't know. 9:51:56 PM Rycroft: "You knew?" 9:53:37 PM Crow: Rose: Suspected. That's why I left my best security with you. Only a skeleton crew here with me. 9:54:51 PM Rycroft: "Dammit." 9:55:25 PM Crow: Rose: I'm sorry. I should have told you. 9:56:05 PM Rycroft: "Yes, you should have. Definitley wouldn't have brought the damn Fae home with me if I had known." 9:56:31 PM Crow: Rose: Not your fault. We can still work this out. 9:56:57 PM Crow: Said fae has fallen asleep on Leon's lap, and is snoring a little bit. 9:58:49 PM Crow: Lizard and Tess are whispering to each other quietly. 10:00:49 PM Rycroft: "I'll figure something out." 10:02:15 PM Crow: Rose: We don't have to hurt the fae. Don't tell anyone I said that. 10:02:40 PM Crow: Tess sits at the kitchen table and Lizard stands behind her to do her hair! 10:04:57 PM Rycroft: "Wouldn't tell a soul. What do you have in mind?" 10:05:41 PM Crow: Rose: Imprisonment. Or drug-induced stasis if she's wild. Some can't live in captivity. 10:08:05 PM Crow: Lizard dissolves into giggles; she's given Tess Princess Leia hairbuns. 10:08:26 PM Crow: Tess feels her hair. "... okay, but I am *not* wearing a chainmail bikini." 10:10:54 PM Rycroft: "I get the feeling that's pretty much the same as to her." 10:13:25 PM Crow: Rose: ... get her to promise not to tell. Make a deal. 10:13:51 PM Crow: Leon: Can't be Unseelie, I'd be missing my wallet and at least two fingers by now, Ry. 10:14:17 PM Crow: Tess: You assume she knows what a wallet is. 10:14:23 PM Crow: Leon: Touche. 10:14:39 PM Crow: Leon: Also, a Jedi robe would suit you better than the bikini. 10:15:00 PM Crow: Tess grins. "I could dig that." 10:15:09 PM Crow: Leon: Want one? 10:16:41 PM Crow: Tess: You're joking. 10:17:31 PM Crow: Leon: Not at all. I do a fair amount of Halloween costumes and I've done enough Jedi that I don't even write down measurements anymore. I'll knock you one out, but you'll have to find your own lightsaber. 10:18:07 PM Rycroft: "Well, she wouldn't tell anyone but Lizard. But I'll see what I can do." 10:19:16 PM Crow: Rose: DO NOT let her tell Lizard either. It's important. 10:19:23 PM Crow: Tess: Seriously? 10:19:34 PM Crow: Leon: Seriously. No trouble at all. 10:19:55 PM Crow: Tess: That would be so completely awesome! What do you want in exchange? 10:20:25 PM Crow: Leon: Your immortal soul or your firstborn. Nah, I don't need anything for that. You're helping Ry and the kid here, it's all family, right? 10:20:49 PM Crow: Tess: Aww. But you gotta make one for Lizard too! 10:20:54 PM Crow: Leon: Sure! 10:21:10 PM Crow: Lizard: ... can *I* be Princess Leia? 10:21:25 PM Crow: Tess: .... wouldn't that make Ry Darth Vader? 10:22:40 PM Crow: Leon: Only if it's one of the white drapey dresses. That dress she wears at the end of Jedi wouldn't suit you. And I don't think Ry would be good as a Vader. Hm. We'll see what I come up with. 10:23:44 PM Rycroft: "Don't worry, I won't." 10:23:51 PM Crow: Liz: ... I never had anybody offer to give me so many things as since I came here. The clothes and the art supplies... everything. 10:24:21 PM Crow: Rose: Good. I'm so sorry, Ry, I hope this doesn't hurt our chances. If it does it's entirely my fault. I really did think it would be safer. 10:25:56 PM Rycroft: "Under normal circumstances, you'd be right." 10:27:48 PM Crow: Rose: I should've known you'd get into trouble somehow. 10:28:00 PM Crow: Tess: Don't worry about it. We all start out that way. 10:28:06 PM Crow: Liz: Really? 10:34:21 PM Rycroft: "You've known me for years, you really should have." 10:35:52 PM Crow: Rose: I still like that about you. Even when I shouldn't. 10:36:02 PM Crow: Tess: Really. 10:37:00 PM Crow: Leon: Pretty much. As I understand it's all about the sire-childe relationship. I think childe has an e at the end of it or something, too. Vampires can be awfully pretentious. 10:37:25 PM Crow: Tess: We-ell, to be fair spelling wasn't really *standardized* until recently. 10:37:30 PM Crow: Leon: Point. 10:47:25 PM Rycroft: "When will you be back?" 10:52:30 PM Crow: Rose: Just before dawn. Meet me? 10:53:10 PM Rycroft: "All right." 10:55:00 PM Crow: Rose: At my house. Tess needs to stay with Liz; I'll have a shadow on you.